Beverage container holders are in quite common usage. Beverage container holders are commonly used in all types of vehicles to hold beverage containers such as cups, glasses, cans or bottles. This allows a driver or passenger to drink a beverage leisurely while in a vehicle.
Beverages are drunk both day and night, and a beverage container holder loses the aspect of leisure when it cannot be seen. In dimly-lit or darkened times, it would be extremely helpful to utilize beverage container holders that have lights or other forms of illumination.
In addition, the use of lights can be a safety factor to the User(s). The employment of lights on a beverage container holder can further save the user money that may need to be spent on cleaning costs and/or repairs from accidents.
There are no U.S. patents issued, in the past, for illuminated beverage container holders.